aventures
by enihahya
Summary: Quatres aventuriers, un paladin de la nuit, un mage d'eau, une demi-élémentaire de feu et une naine mécanicienne, s'arrête une nuit pour se reposer quand ils découvre une elfe évanouie. Sans s'en rendre compte, cette découverte va les emmener dans une aventure inprévu...
1. Chapter 1

_Quelques par, dans la forêt d'émeraude…_

\- Je vais inspecter les lieux, dit un jeune homme.

\- Te perds pas, j'ai pas envie d'aller te chercher, rétorqua une voix masculine.

Le jeune homme se leva. Il était grand pour un homme de 24 ans. Il portait une armure argentée qui renvoyait la lumière du feu de camp. Sur son armure, une lune sombre était gravée. Une épée rangé dans son fourreau pendait le long de sa jambe droite. Un bouclier était accroché dans son dos. Sa tête était à l'air libre, laissant voler ses mèches noirs. Ses yeux, d'un gris profond, ressortaient de sa peau bronzée.

L'homme qui lui avait répondu était assis près du feu. Il portait une robe bleu de mage. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient ondulés et marrons. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, brillaient d'intelligence. Un sac contenant ses ressources et un bâton était posés à côté de lui. Un couteau était accroché à sa ceinture.

En face du mage, deux jeunes filles que, physiquement, tout opposait fixaient le feu. L'une était une grande demi-élémentaire de feu au yeux verts et au cheveux blond-roux, comme du feu. Elle portait une robe rouge sombre qui lui arrivait sous les genoux et des bottes noir qui montait jusqu'au genoux. Un carquois rempli de flèche était accroché dans son dos. Son arc était posé à côté d'elle.

L'autre fille était une naine avec un bras mécanique. Ses cheveux blonds platine lui arrivaient à la taille. Elle portait une tunique verte et un pantalon beige. Des bottes marrons claires lui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Elle avait des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Son bras métallique comportait entre autre une arbalète, dont les carreaux étaient rangé sur le côté du bras.

L'homme en armure s'écarta du feu.

\- Tu prends pas de torche ? Demanda la naine.

\- Je te rappelle que ne en ais pas besoin, Winna. Étant paladin de la nuit, je vois dans le noir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira Winna. Fait attention quand même, Jon.

Jon acquiesça, puis commença son inspections. Après cent mètres, il tomba sur quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là.

\- Hé, les gars ! Cria le paladin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Venez-voir !

L'elfe, la naine et le mage, qui a prit une torche, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Jon. Ce dernier était agenouillé près d'une silhouette. En s'approchant, la demi-élémentaire, qui avait la vue la plus perçante, remarqua les oreilles pointues et la tresse blonde de la personne étendue sur le sol.

\- C'est une elfe de la forêt, dit-elle tout haut.

\- Mais elle est inconsciente, ajouta Jon.

\- La poisse, marmonna le mage.

Les trois personnes s'agenouillèrent comme Jon au côté de l'elfe.

\- Tu as essayé tes pouvoirs de soin sur elle ? Demanda Winna.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas marché, répondit Jon.

\- La poisse, répéta le mage.

\- On devrait l'amener près du feu, dit la demi-élémentaire.

\- Tu as raison, Elwen, approuva Winna. Bran ?

Le sorcier se retourna et regarda la jeune elfe.

\- Je pense pas avoir assez de force pour la porter jusqu'au camp.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, je m'en charge, soupira Jon.

Il la souleva sans difficulté et marcha droit vers le camp. Bran et Winna le suivirent. Elwen ferma la marche pour pouvoir protéger le groupe d'éventuels ennemis.

Jon la déposa sur une couchette près du feu. Il la sentit fiévreuse et elle délirait, comme si un mal la rongeait de l'intérieure.

\- Bon, qui prend le cul ? Lança soudain Jon.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Non, sérieusement, reprit Jon. Mon pouvoir, qui est pourtant au-delà de vos compétences, n'a pas fonctionné. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de repos…

\- Permet-moi de t'interrompre, Jon, lança Bran. Ton pouvoir de guérison ne marche que sur les blessures, alors que cette jeune fem… Elfe, n'a pas de blessure.

\- C'est peut-être une maladie ? Proposa Winna.

\- Ou une malédiction, ajouta Elwen. En tout cas, seul Bran peut faire quelque chose.

Bran se pencha sur elle.

\- C'est une elfe de la forêt, sans doute au printemps de sa vie. Sa fièvre et sa pâkeur ne me semble pas naturelles… du moins, ce n'est pas une simple maladie.

Il regarda l'elfe pendant quelques instants, puis il dit :

\- Bon les gens, je vous propose quelque chose. Winna et Elwen, vous fouiller ses affaires, Jon, tu montes la garde et moi, je vérifie son corps.

\- Son corps ? répéta Elwen, perplexe.

\- Je veux juste vérifié qu'elle n'a pas de blessures.

\- Mouais, lâcha Winna

\- Bon, moi, j'y vais, coupa Jon. Et si quand je reviens, y a un de vous qui a volé ou fais le con, je lui coupe la main.

\- Bon, dit Winna. Je crois qu'il me reste des herbes. Je te laisse commencer à fouiller, pendant ce temps je vais faire une tisane et ensuite je te rejoins.

\- D'accord, soupira Elwen.

Elle se pencha près des affaires de la jeune elfe avant de regarder Bran dans les yeux et de lui dire :

\- Soit respectueux envers elle, Bran.

\- Je vais essayer, marmonna le mage.

* * *

Jon retourna à l'endroit où il avait trouver la jeune femme inconsciente. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua des parchemins qu'il n'avait pas vus la première fois. Il les ramassa et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- C'est pas une langue que je connais, ça... marmonna-t-il. Peut-être que Bran pourra les lire.

En regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié et qu'aucun ennemis se trouvait là, il rebroussa chemin et retourna vers le camp.

* * *

Bran commença lentement à la dénuder, se savant surveiller pas Elwen.

\- Ses vêtements son simples, dit-il. Et elle a sur elle des fragments d'odeur naturels.

Elwen dégagea une épée du sac.

\- Et son arme est simple.

Elwen la regarda avec plus d'attention. L'arme était gondolées et émoussée. Des signes étaient gravés sur la lame, ce qui prouva à la demi-élémentaire qu'elle était très proche de la nature.

Elle posa la main sur la garde au moment où l'elfe se retourna et posa la main sur la sienne.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Jon arriva au campement, il se rendit aussitôt compte que la jeune elfe était réveillée.

\- Alors, vous avez appris quoi sur elle ?

\- C'est une fermière et elle se sauce au patchouli, répliqua Bran

\- Bran…, soupira Elwen en souriant.

Elwen avait reposé l'épée et était en train de la rassurer.

\- Elle est enfin reveillée ? Demanda soudainement Winna.

\- Oui, répondit le mage.

\- Parfait, ma tisane est prête. Relevez-là un peu.

Elwen l'aida à s'asseoir, et Winna lui fit boire sa tisane.

\- Ça a l'air de l'apaiser, dit Elwen.

\- C'est un rhume qu'elle avait, en faite, plaisanta Jon.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Winna tandis que Elwen secouait la tête en se retenant de rire.

\- Du coup, tu as trouver quoi, toi ? Demanda Bran.

\- Des parchemins, mais c'est écrit dans une langue qu je ne connais pas.

\- Fais voir.

Jon s'avançait tranquillement vers Bran, quand il s'arrêta tout-à-coup.

\- Jon ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta le mage.

Le paladin se mit à trembler. Soudain, il poussa un cri effrayant. Elwen, Winna et Bran eurent un moment de recul. Jon se retourna et tout le monde vu l'énorme araignée accrochée dans son dos. Ses mandibules était plantées dans la chaire de son cou.

\- Mais crame-la, espèce de trou du cul ! Hurla Jon à Elwen.

\- Mais je vais te cramer ! Répondit la demi-élément aire, paniquée.

\- C'est bon, je prends ! Cria Winna en attrapant l'araignée avec son bras mécanique.

Elle posa sa vrai main sur le dos de Jon et arracha l'araignée d'un coup sec.

\- Quelle conne ! Mais quelle conne ! Marmonna le paladin en tombant au sol.

Bran accourut au près de Bran.

\- Mec, tu perds vachement de sang…

\- Va aider les autres, je vais me soigner, marmonna Jon.

Le mage acquiesça au moment où Winna cria :

\- Attention, elle s'est échappé !

Bran se retourna aussitôt.

\- Brûle cette saloperie, Elwen ! Brûle cette saloperie !

\- Elle bouge trop, je ne peux pas la toucher.

Elwen ne quittait pas des yeux l'araignée. Elle se déplaçait a une vitesse incroyable pour sa taille. Elle faisait environ 60 centimètre de haut et 80 centimètre de large. Elle esquivait tous les coups que Winna essayait de de lui porter.

\- Bran, attention ! Cria soudain Elwen.

Bran recula vivement en hurlant :

\- M'approche pas, sale bête !

\- Maintenant, marmonna Elwen en lâchant la corde de son arc.

La flèche traversa la manche sans blesser le mage et se planta dans une des pattes de la créature, l'immobilisant par la même occasion.

\- Elwen ? Demanda Winna.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit celle-ci.

\- Non, marmonna une voix faible.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jon, qui se relevait en s'appuyant sur son épée.

\- Non, fit Elwen en posant sa main sur le torse du paladin.

\- Je suis assez fort pour l'achever.

\- Tu as une blessure dans le cou qui est à peine cicatrisée.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Cette saloperie m'a mordu, je veux lui rendre la pareil.

\- Ne force pas trop, j'ai pas envie de te voir évanouie à 10 centimètres des mandibules de cette bestiole.

Elle s'écarta, laissant passer le paladin. Il leva son épée au-dessus de l'araignée. Mais, au dernier moment, son bras dévia et trancha quatre pattes de la bête.

\- Merde… marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave, tu lui as tranché quatre pattes, quand même, le réconforta Winna.

\- Mais tu lui as aussi tranché la patte transpercée par la flèche, ajouta Bran.

\- Elwen, dit Jon en ignorant les remarques du mage et de la naine.

Cette dernière s'avança, le visage fermé. Elle leva les bras, les mains tendus vers l'araignée. En expirant, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains se mirent à briller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'araignée. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur verte, passant au rouge feu. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage. Des flammes sortirent de ses mains et brûlèrent aussitôt la bête. Une odeur de fumée se dégagea du cadavre.

\- Ouf…, souffla Bran.

\- Et bien, fit Jon. Petite mais puissante.

\- Ouais, approuva Elwen.

Winna s'approcha lentement du cadavre. Elle s'agenouilla au près du cadavre.

\- Hé, les gens !

\- Quoi ? Répondirent-ils.

\- Vous pensez que ça se mange ?

\- Oh non… marmonna Elwen.

\- Alors?

\- Fait comme tu le sens, moi, je retourne près de l'elfe, lui répondit Elwen en se dirigeant vers l'elfe.

Jon la suivit et alla s'asseoir près du feu, sur un rondin de bois.

\- Hé, Winna, tu me fais un bandage ?

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, répondit Winna en trainant la carcasse de l'araignée. Et tu devrais commencer par me dire merci.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, c'est pas grand-chose.

\- Laisse, je me charge, intervint Bran.

Jon lui lança un regard douteux

\- Ho, ça va, je vais pas te noyer, je vais juste te faire un bandage !

\- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit.

\- Bon, enlève le haut de ton armure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut bien que je te fasse le bandage et le faire sur l'armure…

\- Bon d'accord.

Bougonnant, Jon se mit torse nu. Bran commençait son bandage quand un bruit le fit lever la tête.

\- Winna ? Qu'est-ce tu fait ?

\- Ça se voit pas ? J'ouvre l'araignée pour la cuisiner .

\- Erk… Eh ben, compte pas sur moi pour manger cette saleté répu… Jon ?

Jon s'était raidit d'un coup.

\- Jon ? Répéta Bran.

Jon tomba en avant, évanouie.


End file.
